In which Cristina saves GSM, again
by xxSummerxo
Summary: A rewrite of everything crazy and illogical that has been going on at the GA world. As GSM sinks deeper into the hole that season 12 has dug, Cristina returns to bring back her hospital from the ashes of its destruction. T for now. A story of the original grey's cast. Don't expect me to be nice to the new people, and not too Crowen, but definitely NOT Omelia.


Hey everyone, I know I had a script going, that I haven't touched for a little my time, but half way through season 11, I thought that grey's was okay without Cristina, and I stopped writing. Apparently I was totally wrong, and I'm not sure what Shonda Rhimes has been doing but Grey's sucks right now. So I've decided to return to fanfiction to rewrite hat I hope is a better version of the characters we've come to love. Here's a short **excerpt** from my newest story, where I'm going to rewrite my version of season 12, and hopefully try to make more sense of this mess that Grey's anatomy has become. I haven't officially decided where I'm starting off, so send me some ideas of where I should veer off from the grey's story line okay? I do think I'm going to leave Derek dead though, there's so much I could write for Mere there. Anyways, I've been reading all the Cristina FFs out here, and there seemed to be so many where Cristina ends up pregnant, had the baby, and live happily ever after with Owen. I totally think they missed who she is, so for my stories, this is what I see her as. I hope you guys all like this excerpt as much as I liked writing it. Apologies for errors, I wrote this fast.

 **...[CON'T]**

OWEN

You know I wanted the baby,

CRISTINA

And you know I didn't Owen, that's never changed. You know about Burke, and you promised you would never change me.

OWEN

I've never tried to , to change you Cristina, I just don't understand why we can't talk about this, have a discussion. A two sided discussion.

CRISTINA

You were in the OR the day I had that conversation Owen. You were there while I declared that Teddy was crazy for thinking I wanted kids. You heard me say, "have you met me? NO!", so don't pretend like you didn't, don't pretend like I tricked you. Don't pretend that you didn't know I never ever want kids. Don't act like the injured party Owen, you promised, swore, that you would never ask me to change myself for you, and here you are asking me to give up ME for you. I was fine with not getting married, I was fine with just sex, I was even willing to let you choose Teddy. But you promised you would never change me so don't act like you're the one being hurt. You knew who you were marrying when you proposed.

OWEN

I did hear you, Cristina, but you were a second year resident then, I thought

CRISTINA

Thought what? That I would change? That I would believe in something else as time went on? That maybe when I got older I would change for anther man? Or decide that one day, after decades of not wanting kids, I would suddenly decide I do? Is that really what you think of me? That I'm the kind of person who just thinks one thing today and then something else tomorrow? When have I ever changed for no reason?

OWEN

No! Cristina. That's not what I meant. I just thought that after your residency you wouldn't be so busy anymore, that you would have more time for

CRISTINA

For what? Babies? Really? Do you not know me at all? Do you really think that if I had extra time on my hands I would go have a baby instead of more surgery or research?

OWEN

So you can't give up one surgery for me? That your career is more important to you then me?!

CRISTINA

I'M more important to ME. What I want is more important to me, and I thought you supported that, because I honestly thought you understood me and wouldn't try to change me. I didn't know I was wrong.

OWEN

So I'm not important then? That's it? We can't even compromise about what I want? That's just it?

CRISTINA

What compromise?! This isnt pizza verses chinese for dinner. There is not compromise. You said you wouldn't ask me to change. Are you asking me to change for you?

OWEN

There is a compromise, I could take time off of work to take care of the baby, I could stay at home, you wouldn't have to.

 _CRISTINA_

And I would still have to have the baby wouldn't I?

OWEN

We could use a surrogate, or even, we could adopt a baby if you don't want to be pregnant.

CRISTINA

Owen, you're still asking me to change

OWEN

How is that asking you to change? I'm asking you for a compromise.

CRISTINA

You don't get it do you? You don't get it. It's not about being pregnant or not drinking or what. It's not about the number of missed surgeries during the time I would take off, it's not about how much time you take off. It's about ME. It's about how if I have a kid, I'm never going to be there for it. I'll be too busy saving lives to go to a time wasting piano recital or ballet class or take it to soccer practice. I'm never going to be there to read bed time stories and throuw birthday parties. It's about how on thanksgiving I'll be in the OR all day because there was a pile up or boat crash, and I would choose saving a life over some turkey dinner. And on Christmas, I'm not going to be wrapping presents to put under a tree, I don't even celebrate Christmas. I'll probably be in some country thousands of miles away accepting an invitation to save a life with surgery only I could do. And it'll be okay for a while. The first year, the send year, it'll all be okay you know. You'll get it, understand, be proud of me for my accomplishments. But then you start to resent me, to ask why I put patients above family. You'll demand I be home for thanksgiving for dinner, and Christmas holidays. And the kid we have, won't grow up with a mother, it'll grow up with some crazy god like surgeon that everyone else knows but her kid. I'll be Elise Grey, probably even worse because I have more opportunities and skill then her. And our kid that you so want me to have, it will resent me, it will be unhappy because it won't have a mother. So I'm not being selfish, I'm not putting patients above you, I'm not being stubborn. I'm being responsible and doing the right thing. I'm being caring and considerate. Because I don't want any children to have the childhood Mere had, and I know that if I have any children, they'll grow up with a worse mother than Mere. And you can't say that I'll be a good mother if I know all this, because I won't. I don't WANT to be hosting thanksgiving, I don't want to have play dates or go to ballet class. I don't want to be anywhere else but my OR on Christmas, I don't want to be doing anything else but save lives. I don't want to change who I am, Owen, so I'm doing the responsible thing here.

 **[CON'T]**

By the way I feel like GA abso-fucking-lutely sucks. I mean the racism thing with Edwards? What the hell? Why did Shonda feel the need to talk about something that was settled in season 1? Eleven years ago there was an Asian girl best friends with a white girl and having sex with a black guy. And then there was a black guy who married a white girl. And in PP there were white women/men dating, being friends with, running a practice with black woman/man. There was no big deal about it what so ever. I seemed to have lost the Memo that we went back twelve years of television history. And speaking of PP, seriously with the Amelia being all hotheaded and bitchy. I used to be a fan of hers, but to be totally honest, who the hell still has their license to practice medicine after breaking into their old office to steal proscription pads for drugs? And operates on patients after drinking? And Bailey's chief now? After walking into Derek and Cristina's OR, telling Derek to stop operating on his patient, and let him die so her patient can have his organs. After stealing Karev's spot on the board, who Cristina left her $15 million share to, And who Bailey never paid the 15 million to, she gives a campaign speech on the OR while operating on a patient? I've never heard of such UNprofessionalism. And I won't even begin to talk about Penny. Seriously? She couldn't have given a head cat to a patient with a head injury? What kind of doctor is she? Cristina did open chest surgery to save Derek's life with a gun to her head as a 3rd year resident, an Penny couldn't even get him a head scan? Why is she still even a doctor? Why would Bailey ever hire her? And then Riggs... Goodly, in all 5 years of Owen's relationship, we've never touched I him having a sister, and now it seems like we're about to get a new, totally out of no where, and misplaced story line.

Apparently I was wrong that Grey's is still watchable, so I've come back to the amazing fanfiction world, and bringing Cristina back.

Wish me luck,

 _XoSumerXx_


End file.
